Finally Found My Forever
by PrettyLittleGleek1227
Summary: Emily and Alison are in love...but will it last forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Emily's POV:

I can't stop thinking about last night. I just couldn't ignore the fact that Alison and I have a special connection that I don't have with anyone else. The way we kissed,they way we touched,the way our lips fit perfectly together,it was like you could feel the electricity between us. I still have feelings for Alison,and I can't deny it any longer. I love Alison,and I can only hope she feels the same way too.

Alison's POV:

I don't know what I feel anymore. I know what happened between Emily and I last night was amazing,but do I really love her?I've broken her heart before,and I really don't want to do that again. I know I knew how she felt towards me,and I just played her. But with what has happened to me over these past few years I'm a different person,and I can't play with her feelings any longer. I need to figure out how I feel,and I need to do it now.

Emily's POV:

I can't believe Alison would lie to us again. How could she do that,after all she's put us through?I just started trusting her a little bit. Ali said she's changed,but if she did why would she slap Mona?There are too many questions to answer right now,and all I need is a break. Just something to get my mind off whats been happening lately. I see someone at my door. I turn around and see Alison. What a surprise. "Look I can explain...",Ali started. "Don't,just don't." "Emily please wait. Mona set me up!I swear I've changed. Please,Emily. Just give me one more chance. Please."Ali says with a breaking voice. I couldn't see her like this. Ali stroked my hair,and leaned in. I move away,even though I want her kiss so bad. I can't be the victim anymore. Suddenly the TV switches to a breaking news report about the girl who was in Ali's grave. I quickly call the others,telling them to come over quickly. Thins couldn't get any worse,right?

Alison's POV:

As the news report started,I reached for Emily's hand. I couldn't help it,she is the only one I really trust,and it's not like she would smack my hand away or something right?Thankfully,Emily took my hand and squeezed it with both of hers. At least I know she still cares about me. The news report said the girl that was in my grave was Bethany Young. I've never heard of that girl,or at least I don't think I did. Before I could think of anything else,there was this loud explosion. The windows shattered,and I could smell fire. I noticed that Emily's first instinct was to cover me,and it was good to know she still trusted me. As we got outside we noticed Toby's house had blown up. Toby rushed inside,and all of our phone started beeping. This could only mean one thing. A was back.


	2. Chapter 2: Undeniable Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS :)

Chapter 2:

Alison's POV:

Too many things were happening right now. A is back. I can't take all this drama. I need someone to talk to,someone to hold,someone who is going to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be okay. Funny thing is,I'm not thinking of Noel,Ezra or any of those other guys. I'm thinking of Emily. My poor sweet Emily. I wonder if she is as confused as I am. Not just about A,but about everything. I miss that connection we had. It's still there,I can feel it. But something is different this time. I need to break down those walls that are blocking Emily from trusting me. I'm straight,as far as I know. I've never been attracted to another girl before,but with Emily it's different. With her,it feels like there isn't anyone else in the world. The few times we kissed,it was like clocks were turning backwards. I'll always have a special place in my heart for Emily,and I think I do love her,but am I sure I do?

Emily's POV:

Alison. Alison is the only thing that's going through my mind right now. Just forget about A,let her or him do whatever they want to me. All I want to do is protect Alison. I love her,I would do anything for her. I guess I can't be mad at her forever. She was my first love,and you can't forget your first love. In this moment,I know that I must protect Ali,no matter what. I will protect her from A,from all those people who still don't like her. I can't fight all these feelings toward her anymore. I honestly don't care about what anyone else thinks. I've made up my mind. I will be there for Alison. I will be that person who's gonna hold her hand,and tell her everything is gonna be all right. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as my phone starts ringing. It's Ali. "Hey,"was all she could get out before she started breaking down. "Ali,please don't cry. I'm gonna be there in 5 minutes. Just wait for me,please. I'm sorry about everything,I should've believed you."I said,on the verge of breaking down as well. I couldn't stand to hear her crying. I didn't even think to knock,I just barged in Ali's house. Her dad's gone out anyway. I rushed up to her room,to find her crying her heart out.

Alison's POV:

I can't help but cry. It feels like the world is crashing down. I went through so many years of torture,and the girls have too,and now A is back?I see Emily rush in through the door. When I saw her face relief washed over me. That sweet face. Even when she gets that worried expression she's still perfect. She's holding me in her arms now,and telling me everything is gonna be okay. This is exactly what I needed. Emily was the one. Whenever I need a hand to hold,she's there. Whenever I need support,she's there. This moment felt so perfect,even though we're both crying. I couldn't take it any longer. I inched my face closer to hers. Emily crashed our lips together,giving both of us exactly what we needed. I run my hands up her body,needing her inside me right now. Emily seems a little surprised,but I know she needs this too.

Emily's POV:

I feel Alison's hands run up my body. I'm a little surprised,but then again I do want this. Sure Ali has played me before,but she's changed. I can see that clearly now. I crash our lips together again. Alison's lips felt so soft and warm. When I kiss her,time stops. It feels like its just the two of us against the world. The love we have is real. I just want this moment to last forever. I run my hands through Ali's hair,deepening the kiss. I pick her up and lay her down on the bed,our tongues fighting for dominance. My hands slide down to her shirt,taking it off. I kiss down her neck,sucking on her pulse point. I unhook her bra,throwing it to the floor. I continue kissing down her body,sucking on one of her nipples while pinching the other. "Oh Emily..."Ali moaned. Ali took my shirt off,while scratching my back in the process. It hurt,but it was a good kind of pain. I unhooked my bra,letting Ali play with my nipples a little bit before I took control again. I kissed down her perfect torso,reaching her skirt. I slid it off,teasing her a little bit while doing so. Her panties were soaking wet. "Wow Ali,I didn't know I turned you on that much."I said in awe. "What can I say Em,shy in the streets,sexy in the sheets."God,I loved it when she said that,it only turned me on even more. I tore her panties off,needing to taste her right now. I ran my tongue over her soft pussy. It tasted so delicious,even better than Maya's or even Paige's. I pushed my tongue inside her slowly,not wanting to take things too fast. "Em..please...more..."Ali stammered out. I took my tongue out,much to Ali's dismay. "Emily what the..." Before Ali could finish her sentence,I pushed two of my fingers in. " . GOD."Ali screamed. I put a third finger in,and thrust a bit harder. "Holy SHIT!"Ali shouted out. I was grateful that her dad wasn't home. Wow I didn't know Ali could scream like that. I felt Ali's walls shaking around my fingers as she came. "That's right,come for me baby."I huskily whispered in Ali's ear. I pulled out my fingers after a bit,savoring the taste of Ali. I collapsed on the bed next to her,figuring out what I needed to say. "Well that was amazing."Ali said staring at the ceiling. "Look Ali,you know I've loved you since forever. When you were gone,I was left with an even more broken heart,but I know now that my feelings for you never really went away. We have a special connection Alison,you can't deny that. I'm willing to give us a try Ali,but I'm worried that you don't feel the same way. We do this over and over again. We need each other. I know you may be confused right now,but I just wanted to let you know that I'm willing to try and make this work. I love you Alison Lauren DiLaurentis." I let out. There was a few moments of silence,then Ali spoke. "Emily I have a confession to make. I know I played you in the past but I honestly can't do that again to you. Those kisses weren't just for practice. I know we have a connection,and I think we can make this work. My feelings for you is something I can't control anymore. I love you too Emily Fields,and I always will." I was stunned at this point. Did Ali just admit to loving me all along?I couldn't help but smile. I pulled her closer to me,wanting to feel our bodies touching again. Maybe we'll actually have our Sweet Pari dreams come true.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught In The Act

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters :)**

**Also thank you guys so much for reading,reviewing,favoriting and following!Love you guys :D**

Chapter 3:

Alison's POV:

"Hey babe."Emily said giving me a kiss on the cheek. Things were going good so far,ever since yesterday. I finally figured out what I want,and it's a great feeling. Knowing that Emily and I are officially dating gives me a sense of relief. Sure things aren't always gonna be this good,but I'd rather enjoy it before A strikes again. "Hey Em ready to go?"I ask,closing my locker. I kissed Emily full on the lips,turning heads as I do so,and unfortunately getting the attention of Pigskin aka Paige. I swear she's jealous. I know that she and Emily had a thing in the past,but surely she wouldn't ditch me for Paige right?I notice Emily standing next to me wide-eyed,looking like a little lost puppy. She's so damn cute. I grab her hand,leading her into the nearest bathroom. "Ali what are you..."she started saying,before I pushed her into a stall,slamming the door closed. I smashed my lips onto Emily's,pushing our bodies close. Our tongues battled against each others as Emily lifted me onto her waist. Damn the girls muscles were really toned. I wrapped my arms around her neck,needing her more and more. Emily was grinding against me hard as I ran my hands under her shirt,feeling her perfect abs. Emily was unhooking my bra when suddenly the door flew open,and there stood Paige,looking as shocked as ever. "Holy shit."Emily and I said in unison as we backed away from each other,trying to get our clothes on. Guess I should've locked the door. "I...um...sorry..."Paige stuttered. "Hey Paige,sorry you had to see that but we really gotta go...so..yeah I'll call you later."Emily said coolly. Wait,did Emily just say she was gonna call Paige?

Emily's POV:

Wow. Just wow. I literally have no words for what happened in that stall. It would have been even better if Paige hadn't shown up at the wrong time. But the way Ali's body moved and the way she gripped my waist with her legs was such a turn on,and now I'm left all turned on and I got that 'I just had sex' look on my face. Ali's,on the other hand, was looking just fine except for her cheeks being a bit flushed. We walk back to class,both of us in a daze. The day dragged on and on,seeming like it would last forever. Finally the bell rang. Ali and I went to meet up with the others. "Hey you two where you guys been all day?Romping in the stacks maybe?"Hanna joked. Spencer chimed in "You know I totally ship you two. I think you guys are a really cute couple."One thing I was glad about is everyone being so accepting of our relationship. I thought the girls would be mad,but I'm glad they're not. "Hey guys Ezra and I are going to this club on Saturday and its gonna be super awesome. Do you guys wanna come?Please say yes."Aria said with those puppy dog eyes. Well,we all could use something to take our mind off things. "I'm there."I said. "Same."Ali joined in. "Yeah,count us in too."Spencer and Hanna said. "Great!You guys it's gonna be so much fun!And it will be a good thing to loosen us all up after what happened over the weekend."Aria said excitedly. I couldn't agree more.

After I dropped Ali off at her house I decided to call Paige. I mean,I did owe her that right?Paige picked up almost straight away. "Hey."She said. "Hey. Paige I'm sorry you caught me and Ali..you know..making out. I just wanted to call to see that you're not uncomfortable with this since we dated in the past."I said kind of awkwardly. "Nah,I'm totally cool with it. Sorry I gotta go,bye Emily."Paige said. I could tell she was lying. But why am I even caring about what Paige thinks?

Alison's POV:

I'm sort of worried. I shouldn't be worried about Pigskin coming in and stealing my girl,but I am. I see the way Emily looks at her sometimes,especially in her swimming costume. Or maybe I'm just overreacting. I just really don't want to lose Emily. She's my everything. All I want to do is love her and be loved by her,to protect her and for her to protect me. That's it. And this Saturday,I'm gonna get back my baby.

Emily's POV:

I miss Ali. Even though its only been a couple of hours since we last saw each other it feels like an eternity for me. I can't sleep,so I get out of bed and drive over to Ali's house. Her dad will be sleeping,and as for Ali,I just want to see her beautiful face. I climb up to her window,careful not to make any noise. I quietly knocked on Ali's window,for I could see her reading in the dim light of the room. She opened up."Emily Fields,are you crazy?How the hell did you get up here?"Alison said. "Only crazy for you,Alison. And let's just say I got some pretty mad skills."I said with a wink. Ali bit her lip. I walked over and kissed her,closing the gap between our bodies. I gently pushed her on the bed,still making out. "Ali,I really wanna finish what we started in that stall,but we should really get some sleep. I just needed to see your beautiful face and feel your soft,warm lips."I said,giving her another kiss. Ali turned over and I wrapped my arms around her body. "Goodnight beautiful."Ali sleepily whispered. "Goodnight my beautiful angel."I said,before drifting off to sleep,our bodies entwined.


	4. Chapter 4: Club 804

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**And I can't thank you guys enough for reading my story and I'm hoping you guys like it so far. Love y'all!**

Chapter 4:

Emily's POV:

Saturday couldn't have come soon enough. I can't wait to just let loose and forget about everything for one night. Maybe I'll even have a drink or two,who knows. Once I was ready to go,my phone chimed. I look at the screen,nervous in case it's an A text. And my suspicions were right.

"Drinks,dancing,and girls galore.

I wonder what will go down in Club 804.

Kisses-A"

Club 804 was the name of the club we were going to. I decided to forget about it,and just focus on Alison tonight. If A was going to be there,I have to stay by Alison's side,protecting her. If anything bad were to happen to Ali again I would never forgive myself. I tried to act cool when I picked Ali up,but she caught on soon enough. "Em,whats wrong?You're acting a bit strange. You didn't get a text from A or anything right?"Ali asked. I looked down. Ali reached for my bag and pulled my phone out before I could stop her. "Ali please don't..."I started,but she already read the text. The phone slipped from her hands and her face filled with fear. "Ali look I'm gonna be there for you okay?I will be by your side and if anything bad happens I'm gonna be there to protect you. I will risk my life for you Alison,and if anything were to ever happen to you I would never be able to live with myself."I told her,holding her in my arms.

Alison's POV:

When we arrived at the club Spencer,Aria,Hanna and Ezra were already there. "Hey guys. I don't mean to kill the party mood but have you guys gotten any texts from A recently?"I asked. Spencer,Hanna and Aria exchanged a look. "Did you get a message saying something about Club 804?"Hanna asked. Emily nodded. "Look guys we all gotta stick together alright?Make sure we can see each other at all times."Emily said. "Alright you guys now let's get some drinks and party!"Ezra shouted. I assumed he was already drunk. Maybe a drink wouldn't be such a bad idea. I grabbed one from the bar and pulled Emily towards me. "Dance with me Em."I whispered in her ear. "Okay but..."I didn't give her the chance to say anything more. I took Emily by the hand and lead her to the dance floor.

We danced and danced,stealing a few kisses here and there. It was quite fun for a few minutes,until Ezra tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey you guys have you seen Aria?I can't find her anywhere!"Ezra shouted over the loud music. Emily and I exchanged a glance. "When last did you see her?"I asked him. "Just now. I went to get another drink and when I turned around she was gone."Ezra said. "We'll help you find her,just go tell Hanna and Spencer about it too."Emily said. Just then,my phone pinged. I took it out nervously and checked the message.

"Lost poor little Aria didn't you?Well

times ticking if you want her back.

Xoxo-A."

I nervously showed Emily and Ezra the text. Times ticking. Did A mean...a bomb?"Guys we should really hurry up. Ezra go tell Spencer and Aria,Emily you're coming with me. I think A has a bomb."I said. Ezra ran off and Emily and I ran off to the rooms on the second floor(hoping that didn't sound too sexual)to look for Aria. We looked through the first few rooms when we got a text from Hanna.

"Found Aria. Come to second corridor on

the second floor. 37th room. -Hanna"

Emily and I hurried to the 37th room. We flung open the door to find Aria all tied up. And a ticking bomb next to her.

Emily's POV:

"How the hell do you deactivate a bomb?!"Hanna yelled. "Hey Ali come help us with these knots in the ropes please!"Spencer and Ezra shouted. "Aria are you hurt?Can you hear me?"I said to her. She opened her eyes. Her arms were a little bit hurt from the ropes but other than that she was fine. I ran over to Hanna,trying to help her with the bomb. "Hanna,I think we're gonna have to throw this somewhere."I told her. "Well tell me that somewhere really quickly because we only have two minutes before this thing blows up!"Hanna said frustratedly. "Follow me."I said. We ran up to the rooftop of the club. "Hanna,we're gonna have to throw it here. Either off the building,or in that pool over there."I said. "Throw it in the pool!That way less people would get hurt."Hanna shouted. Luckily there was no one in the pool. "Okay 1."

"2."

"3."

Hanna and I threw the bomb into the pool and ran for our lives,considering we only and a few seconds left. We got back to Aria and the others really quickly,but surprisingly we didn't hear an explosion. "Aria!"Hanna and I exclaimed. We ran over and hugged her. "Gosh I'm so glad you're okay!Ezra,next time don't let your eyes leave her. I know you don't have a problem with looking at her all day."Hanna said. Suddenly all our phones chimed at once.

"Next time it won't be so easy.

Kisses-A"

We all read it aloud. "Look guys it's been a long night. Les just forget about it and go home."Ezra said. "Yeah."we all agreed. The car ride back home was silent. When we pulled up in the driveway Ali spoke,"Em,I don't wanna be alone tonight. Is it okay if you stay with me?" "Of course Ali."I said,gently kissing her on the cheek. When we got up to her room we silently changed and got into bed. I held Ali in my arms,her head on my chest. "Hey. You know I love you right?"I whispered to Ali. "I love you too Emily."Ali said sleepily,giving me a kiss. I couldn't sleep,so I watched her sleep. She is so perfect. Somehow I know in my heart we're meant to be together. I just know it.


	5. Chapter 5: Not Again

**Hey guys,sorry for taking so long to update!Was real busy :/ anyway enjoy this chapter :) **

Chapter 5:

Alison's POV:

I woke up to find Emily staring at me. God,she was so beautiful. Every inch of her was perfect,and when I say perfect I mean perfect. Her eyes were a beautiful brown color,and I found myself staring into them. Staring into Emily's eyes was like staring into her soul. I moved my gaze to her lips. Those lips that were so perfect and kissable. I reached over and attached my lips to Emily's. She kissed back hard as she moved my hair out of my face. I moved my body so now I was on top of her. I started kissing on her neck,leaving my mark on her beautiful skin. I moved down to her boobs,taking each nipple and sucking on them. I moved further and further down her body,running my hands over her perfect stomach. I pulled down her shorts with ease. I kissed on her thighs,really close to her pussy. I didn't really feel like teasing Emily right now,so I put my tongue in her delicate folds. I pushed my tongue as far in as it could go,earning loud moans from Emily as I do so. I took my thumb and rubbed circles on her clit,I knew this drove her crazy. I felt her body shaking underneath me as she came. I sucked on her pussy even more,not wanting to miss a single drop. She tasted so damn good. I kissed my way back up to her lips,keeping up a heated lip-lock for a while. "Well,good morning."Emily said with a huge smile on her face. "Good morning babe."I said giving Emily another kiss. "That was a great way to start off the morning. Do you want breakfast?"Emily asked as she put her clothes on again. "You know you could've kept that off,but yeah,breakfast sounds good. I've already had my starters."I said with a wink.

Emily's POV:

I got off the bed to go make breakfast. My body was still recovering from the amazing feel of Ali's tongue inside me. Damn,the things she does to me. I quickly whipped up some pancakes,since I knew that was Ali's favorite. "Pancakes for the queen."I said,giving Ali a kiss on the cheek. "Aww Em,how'd you know this was my fav?"She asked me in that sweet voice. "Let's just say I listen intently whenever we talk."I said,fixing up a plate for myself. I cleaned up after we ate. As I finished I watched Ali. She was sitting on the couch,doing nothing. Yet I couldn't stop staring. "Why are you staring at me?"She asked,breaking me from my thoughts. "Because you're beautiful."I say. "I love your reference to The Fault In Our Stars."She told me,leaning in for a kiss. "I know it's one of your fav movies babe."I said just before she crashed our lips together. The feel of her lips on mine was amazing. I led us to the couch again,both of us falling on it. Our tongues fought for dominance as we kissed. I loved the way Ali's body moved underneath me,the way she grinded her hips against my moved her hands over my body,and took my shirt off. I ran my hands through her hair,down to the bottom of her shirt. I took it off with ease and started placing butterfly kisses down her jawline,stopping at her neck where I sucked on her pulse point. Just as I was taking her bra off,the door barged open. I quickly clipped her bra back and got off her,trying to put my shirt on in the process. Unfortunately we both weren't so quick as Aria walked in. "Oh whoa whoa whoa,I'm so sorry,did I interrupt something?"Aria said nervously turning her back towards us so we could finish dressing. "Sort of."Ali answered,giving me one more quick kiss.

Alison's POV:

Did Aria really have to come now?What's up with people always interrupting us?First Paige now Aria,who next?Now I'm left all turned on. "So guys I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?Not for like a night,just a few hours. Ezra's out and I really can't go home because of all the tension. I'll stay out your way I promise."Aria asked. "Sure Aria no problem. Don't worry you can stay with us,we can't leave you alone after what happened last night. And I promise we'll keep it PG."Emily said,smirking at me. I smiled back,wanted to jump in her arms and make out again. Gosh the things Emily does to my body and mind are insane. I don't think I've loved anyone as much as I love her. It's just everything about her. When I see her face,I fall in love with her all over again. I seriously wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with her. We can go to Paris and live there,away from A,away from everybody. Maybe even adopt a kid,who knows?That would be so perfect. "Ali you in?"Emily asked me,snapping me out of my daydream. "Sorry,what were you guys saying?"I asked. "We were just thinking of going to the movies,only if you're up for it though."Aria said. "Aw yeah that would be great!Let's go."I said enthusiastically.

Emily's POV:

We seated ourselves in the cinema,waiting for the movie to start. "Aria you okay?You seem a bit distant."I asked her. She handed me her phone,and I looked at the glowing screen.

"Break up those two sweet lovebirds E and A,

Otherwise Ezra won't live to see another day.

Kisses-A"

My body froze as I read the message. "Aria does A have Ezra?Right now?"I lasted worriedly. "That's the thing,I don't know. The last time he texted me,he was here. That's why I suggested we come."Aria said. I looked over at Ali. She was looking at me,confused. "Ali,you sure you wanna know whats going on?"I asked her,my voice shaking. She nodded her head,still looking confused. I handed over the phone,watching as her expression turned to happiness to fear. "Ali,we're gonna get through this. It's just typical A. Look I'm gonna go try and find him alright,you and Aria stay here."I said,getting out of my seat. "Em."Ali said quietly. "Yeah?""Be careful,I love you.""I love you too."I said giving her a kiss. "Aria,I'm gonna find Ezra. He's gonna be alright don't worry."I said. "But Emily don't you need back up?"Aria asked. "I'm texting Hanna and Spencer. They should be here any minute now."I said,hugging Aria. I exited the cinema and headed down the steps to the fire exit. A movie theatre isn't ideal for capturing people,so where else could they be besides down here?I walked on,ready to face A. That bitch wants to break me and Ali up and kill my best friends boyfriend?Well,think again bitch,because that's not gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey you guys!I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really LONG time!But anyway I tried to make this chapter good so enjoy!Emison sexy times guaranteed ;)_**

Chapter 6:

Alison's POV:

I feel so scared,anxious,nervous and stressed out all at the same time. I was holding Aria's hand,since she's worried about Ezra and I'm worried about Emily. We needed each other for support. I couldn't concentrate on the movie at all. I was too worried about Emily and Ezra. What if something happened to them?Shouldn't they be back by now?My head was spinning as all these thoughts rushed around in my head.

Emily's POV:

I've looked everywhere and there's still no signs of Ezra. It was pretty dark down here but I could manage to see a little bit. I looked more and more,still no signs. Eventually I decided to go back to Alison and Aria. "Hey you guys,I can't find Ezra anywhere. Did Hanna and Spencer come here by any chance?"I asked. "No,I thought they were with you. Are you sure you couldn't find him anywhere?"Aria replied. My phone beeped and I took it out.

"You're getting Colder by the minute,

And so is he. Go outside,look left

Look right. Tell me what you C.

Xoxo-A"

I nervously showed Aria and Alison the text. "Why do you think A capitalized the C's?Could it be a sign?"I asked them. They paused for a moment then Alison sat up and grabbed my hand. "Emily A means the CC warehouse. It's down the road from here and then you take a left. Go quickly."Alison said. "Got it."I told Alison,kissing her hand. I ran outside and got into my car. I drove straight to the CC warehouse,using the directions Alison gave me. I parked the car and quickly sent a text to Hanna and Spencer telling them to come to the warehouse quickly. I waited for about 10 minutes until they arrived. "What took you so long?"I asked. "Sorry,traffic."Hanna said. All three of us went inside the warehouse,which was abandoned. "Should we split up?"asked Hanna. "No,just keep walking."Spencer said. We heard a crash coming from our right and we all started running. Spencer pushed open the door and Ezra was tied up on a chair,a gun to his head. Spencer ran straight towards the black hoodie holding the gun and Hanna and I went to help Ezra. "Hanna take care of these knots,I need to help Spencer."I said,quickly running to help Spencer. "Get off of me!"Spencer screamed,and A punched her hard in the face. "Oh no you didn't."I said,jumping on top of A and throwing the gun out of her/his hands. A quickly threw me off,but not before I got a good couple of punches in her/his stomach. As A pushed me off I quickly reached for the mask,pulling it off. A got a hold of his/her gun again,and hit me hard in the shoulder with it. I screamed out in pain as A ran away. I was writhing in pain as Spencer tried to reach me,holding her hand over the right side of her face. Hanna finally freed Ezra and they both rushed over to us. "Emily!Emily,can you hear me?!"Hanna screamed. I grunted in reply. Ezra checked Spencer's face as Hanna tried to get me up. "Hanna..it really hurts..I can't move..."I tried to say. "We should get them to the hospital,Emily's shoulder could be seriously hurt and Spencer's face is bruised pretty bad."Ezra said. Hanna nodded as she helped me get up.

Alison's POV:

It's been about 45 minutes since Emily left. What could be happening to them?I was snapped out of my thoughts as my phone beeped.

"Emily and Spencer in hospital.

Will explain everything once

you get here. Come fast.

-Hanna"

"Aria,Emily and Spencer are in hospital. We have to go now."I said jumping out of my seat and pulling Aria with me. I could feel the tears stream down my face as we drove to the hospital. We parked,taking a moment to gather our thoughts. "Alison I'm telling you now Emily and Spencer are going to be okay. Trust me,they're strong."Aria told me,pulling me into a hug. I hugged back tightly. We pulled away and rushed into the hospital. Ezra and Hanna were in the waiting room. "Hey you guys."Hanna said,pulling us in for another hug. We pulled away and Aria ran to Ezra. "Are you okay?"Aria asked. "Yes,thanks to your friends."Ezra smiled and pulled Aria in for a kiss. "So Hanna what happened?"I asked,leaving Aria and Ezra to make out in the corner. "It's a long story,you might wanna sit down."Hanna said. I sat down and Hanna told me everything. "Are they going to be okay?"I asked worriedly. "Yeah,the doctors just checking up on them."Hanna replied. Soon Wren came out of Emily and Spencer's room. "They're going to be all right. Spencer's face is a bit bruised,but a bit of ice and rest will heal that. Emily's shoulder is seriously hurt,but she just needs a lot of rest and she should be all right. Also she can't swim for a month or two,make sure she stays out of the pool until then."Wren said,leaving us to go see Emily and Spencer. Aria and I rushed over and hugged Spencer and Emily. "Gosh we were so worried about you guys."Aria said. I hugged Emily tight,not letting go. I pulled back and took Emily's face in my hands. "Don't ever scare me like that again."I said. Emily smiled and crashed our lips together. Her lips felt so warm against mine. Chills ran all over my body,but it was a good kind of chills. I eventually had to pull back,remembering we had company. "So Emily you need a lot of rest and you can't swim for a month or two and Spencer you need ice and a lot of rest. Doctors orders."Hanna said. "Also..you guys...when A ran away I saw something. Remember Emily you pulled A's mask off?Well I saw a person with brown hair running off. It was brown hair,I'm pretty sure."Hanna added on. Toby arrived just then. "Spencer!I was so worried about you!What happened?"Toby asked,hugging Spencer. "It's a long story,mind the face by the way."Spencer said,giving Toby a kiss. "You can tell me on the drive home."Toby said,giving Spencer another kiss. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."Emily told Hanna just as we were leaving. "Hanna you sure you don't want a ride?"I asked. "Yeah you guys go,I'll be fine."Hanna said. I drove Emily home,her car already at her house thanks to Hanna. I pulled up in her driveway and helped Emily inside the house. "Emily!What happened?"Mrs Fields ran up to Emily and hugged her. "Be careful of the shoulder mom,and I just fell on something hard."Emily said,giving her mother a reassuring smile. "You didn't get into a fight or anything?"Mrs Fields asked. "No mom I just fell on something hard. Can Ali stay over tonight?"Emily asked her mom. "Of course. Alison you're always welcome to stay here anytime you want."Mrs Fields told me. "Thank you."I replied,giving her a hug.

Emily's POV:

I led Alison up the stairs when she finished speaking with my mom. I pulled her into my bedroom and closed the door. "My shoulder may be pretty fucked up,but I need you. Right here,right now. I need to fuck you. No,I need to make love to you."I said,moving closer to Alison. "Em,your mom is downstairs."Ali said with a chuckle. "Never stopped me before."I said,picking up Alison and carrying her over to the bed. "Whoa Em,you're really horny huh?"Ali said in between kisses. I nodded my head quickly,getting back to her lips. "I love it."Ali said. I attacked her mouth with kisses again,moving down to her neck and sucking on the tender skin,leaving my mark. Her hands reached for my jacket,slowly sliding it off. I wasted no time in taking off my shirt and bra as well. Ali played with my nipples while I covered her with kisses. I reached down for the bottom of her shirt,sliding it off with ease. I unhooked her bra,revealing her perfect boobs. I attached my lips to those perfect nipples,sucking and licking it making the nipples peak. I kissed my way down,all the way to her jeans. I undid the zipper and pulled it down. She was ready,soaking wet for me. I slowly pulled her panties down,teasing her a little bit in the process. I bit my lip as I looked at her dripping wet pussy. I dove right in,not wasting any time. I bit down on her clit,causing Ali to let out a quiet moan. I pushed my tongue inside her,and started licking slowly. Soon I picked up my speed. Alisons hands gripped the bed sheets as I worked her pussy. I pulled away and thrust two fingers inside Ali. Her grip tightened on the sheets. I massaged her clit with my I thumb,reaching up to drown her moans with kisses. Our tongues fought for dominance as I added one more finger and thrusted harder. "Emily...oh fuck...I'm gonna cum..."Ali whispered. She scratched my back hard,careful not to touch my injured shoulder,as she came. I carried on thrusting until she was breathless,almost passed out from her orgasm. I slowly pulled out and licked my fingers clean of Ali's sweet,delicious cum. Once she came down from her high she pulled me back on top of her,our tongues battling against each others again. I could tell Ali liked tasting herself from her moans and heavy breathing. "Fuck Emily you sexy beast."Alison said in between kisses. I deepened her kiss,not wanting this to end. But as soon as we heard the door creak we jumped off each other and slid under the blankets,pretending we were asleep. I could feel my moms eyes watching us,and I was thankful when I heard the door close. "Well that was fucking close."I said reaching over to pull Ali closer to me. "I told you."Alison said with a giggle. "I love you."I said,staring into those beautiful blue eyes which hypnotized me every time I looked into them. "I love you too."Ali said,giving me one last kiss before turning over. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close as we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
